User blog:FinnXMarcy/Films I do not like at all
Here are the films I really hate... *''The Santa Clause'' (1994) = introduces kids to police brutality in the movie with the cops portrayed as jerks who don't apologize for their actions when they find out the Scott is the new Santa Claus. *''A Christmas Story'' (1983) = the plot for the film was too mean spirited for my taste, epically with the mall Santa and the elves. *''The Prestige (2006)'' = too much back stabbing and the plot twist was extremely stupid. *''The Birth of a Nation (1915)'' = even I never seen this film, but I know this movie is extremely awful and racist towards the African American community and it brought back the idiotic KKK. *Pointless Disney sequels. *Horror films that are too violent and the horror sequels that keep on bring back the dead serial killer. *''World War Z'' (2013) = me and my sister walked out of the film in the first 30 minutes. *''Happy Feet'' (2006) = I couldn't stand the film, and I really wanted to walk out on this film. *''Titanic (1996 TV)'' = despite being the first Titanic film to show the ship breaking in two, the film was extremely rushed and had no time to do more historical research on the disaster. And this was the first time I ever saw a rape in a film (thanks a lot Tim Curry). *''Britannic'' (2000 TV) = a huge rip off to James Cameron's Titanic and was extremely violent. And the Britannic was sunk by a German mine, not a bomb from a German spy. *''The Garbage Pail Kids Movie'' (1987) = thank God I only saw the Nostalgia Critic's review of that awful film. *''The Magic Voyage'' (1992) = awful English dubbing and bad taste to the historical events of Christopher Columbus' voyage to America. *''Pocahontas'' (1995) = a Disney exploitation film about Pocahontas and making her a Disney Princess. *''Balto'' (1995 + the two sequels) = I never enjoyed the film when I was little and still give it thumbs down. I would rather see a live action movie about the real events surrounding Balto's journey which would be more interesting than a cartoon film for kids. *''The Legend of the Titanic'' (1999) = an disturbing and mean spirited happy ending to the most famous shipwreck of all time. One of the worst cartoon movies ever made. *''The King and I'' (1999) = a horrid animated adaptation to the 1960's musical, racist portrayal of the villain's sidekick, and rewriting history at the same time. *''The Master of Disguise'' (2002) = I saw this on DVD and I didn't like it at all. *Don Bluth films made in the 1990's, except Anastasia (1997) which is one of my favorite animated films. *The Land Before Time sequels = can we get enough of Cera being a jerk in every film already? *Pretty much every "The Asylum" production films (except Sharknado). *''The Man from the Alamo'' (1953) = one of the worst Alamo movies of all time, in fact the 2004 movie (which was a box office flop) is way more better than this film. And the firearms are all date from after the American Civil War (1861-1865). The film is set between the Battle of the Alamo (February/March 1836) and the Battle of San Jacinto (April 21st, 1836). *Superman 1-4 = the only good thing about the film series are: the main theme, General Zod, Marlon Brando, and Jonathan and Martha Kent. *''The Producers'' (2005) = one of the worst remakes I ever saw in my life! *Air Bud and the countless sequels = I never liked the movie or those boring sequels, and I am glad Gene Siskel didn't like the original film either. *''Follow That Bird'' (1985) = I despised this film as a child and I still do. *''Final Destination'' (film series) = I didn't like the film series, because in the end everyone in the series (and in real life) dies! *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962) = can anyone explain to me why King Kong was over 50 feet tall and that he wins in the film! (update later on) Category:Blog posts